A Spider's Discovery
by quarrelingPalette
Summary: Vriska's been doing a lot of digging and searching and finally she knows a certain rage-ball's blood colour. She plans to make a mockery of him and his mutant blood in public which starts a war between the Trolls. Morails turn to enemies, new bonds are formed. Multiple pairings. AU fic. Starts on meteor, continues on Alternia and Earth- Human involvement. M for future smut and gore
1. Vriska: Discover

**arg first Homestuck fanfiction don't hate me please if it sucks XD**

**inspired by the picture up there ^^^ ****i have some great ideas for this!**

* * *

**==} Reader: Be the Spiderbitch.**

**You cannot be the Spiderbitch. She is too devious for you to be her. That, and she doesn't exactly appreciate the nickname you've given her.**

**==} Reader: Watch the Spiderbitch.**

Vriska fidgeted in her seat, staring at her computer monitor. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and tapped her lip with her finger, pondering her thoughts. She starred at the unmistakeable grey circle next to a certain rage ball's Trollian handle.

She smirked.

She'd done a lot of research and digging. She had finally found what she'd been yearning to know for a loooooooong time. Though she had yet to officially confirm her suspicion, she was in a good mood. She leaned back in her chair, resting her forearm on the back of it. She flipped her hair behind her shoulder, her smirk keeping place on her face.

She knew something; something that very few knew. She doubted even Gamzee, Karkat's _morail_ knew about it. She thought of how much she could _humiliate _Karkat. Everything had to be set in motion. She had to make sure everything was perfect.

With her luck, everything _would_ be perfect.

She was brought back to reality by the flicker of a new message on her computer.

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling aracnidsGrip [AG]**

**GC: SOM3ON3 S33MS CH33RFUL. :]**

**AG: And to what do I owe this spontaneous 8urst of conversation?**

**AG: The likelihood of you even talking to me went down quite a while ago, didn't it?**

**GC: 1 KNOW TH4T LOOK ON YOUR F4C3, S3RK3T. YOU'R3 PL4NN1NG SOM3TH1NG.**

**GC: YOU C4N B3T 1'LL US3 MY 3XP3RT D3T3CT1V3 SK1LLS TO G3T TO TH3 BOTTOM OF 1T B3FOR3 YOU C4N HURT 4NYON3 4G41N.**

**AG: Why whatever do you mean Pyrope? I would h8 to think that you suspect me of planning to cause harm to those 8elow me!**

**GC: CUT TH3 CR4P.**

**AG: Whatever. Did you have anything else intelligent to say or are we done here?**

**GC: JUST R3M3MB3R S3RK3T. 1'LL F1GUR3 YOU OUT.**

**gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling aracnidsGrip [AG]**

Vriska scoffed. Yeah right. She could try. Vriska knew Terezi wasn't stupid, they're FLARPed together. She knew just how smart the blind troll was. That was the thing, there were no _surprises_ anymore. After Gamzee when sober, everything leveled out. By some miraculous endeavor, everyone was alive and kicking.

_Some_ a little more than _others._

Vriska sighed and leaned back in her seat again, running her fingers through her hair. A smirk played on her lips as she planned. All of the planning. All of it.

She glanced over at Karkat, finally letting her smirk shine.

**==} Reader: Be the Rage-ball.**

**You cannot be the rage-ball. You have insulted his leader qualities by giving him such a fucking lame nickname.**

**==} Reader: Watch the Rage-ball.**

Karkat sat at the desk, staring at his monitor. He'd been trying to finish up some coding, but he finally gave up. No matter how fucking hard he tried, he couldn't even _try_ to be on par with Sollux. It pissed him off a little, how the mustard blood was better than him – the fucking _leader_.

He glanced around. Terezi was typing at her computer, frowning slightly. Gamzee was lying in his pile of horns of course. Kanaya was sewing something up for Eridan, who was so close to blubbering like a fucking fool. Gog he couldn't stand him. Equius was looking over Tavros' legs, and Nepeta was having her own private tea party. Feferi was chatting happily with Sollux and Aradia.

Karkat looked over to Vriska, out of pure curiosity, to see what she was doing. Her head was rolled to the side and resting on her shoulder, and she was _staring_ at him. He shuddered at her smirk. Something was up with her, why he was the target, he had no idea. He decided to lay low and be careful for a while.

He stood up and stretched, wandering back to his room. He stripped his shirt, tossing it onto the floor. He stared at his small lanky body, spotting at least _some_ toned muscles. He sighed, relieved. He had something to fall back on if shit hit the fucking fan – he could protect himself. He frowned, since when did he care about this shit anyway? He sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was just fucking tired, that's what the nerves were about.

Then suddenly he was staring down at a note in one hand, and a marker in the other. He blinked. When the fuck did this crap get in his hands? Where the fuck did it even-

His eyes widened substantially as he read what was on the note.

_**Candy Red.**_

Anger flared up inside him and he crushed the note, ripping it and tossing it into the trash. "Fuck!" he cursed. This must have been one of them. One of those fuckasses would make him do that. There was no fucking way he would ever write that down.

He stormed out of his room and back to the main area all of the other trolls spent the majority of their time in, frowning. He appeared on the transportalizer, balling his fists.

"Hey fuckasses, who the hell got me to–" he stopped. Fuck how could he be such an _IDIOT_? Fuck. He'd opened his mouth and almost went too far. Almost spilled his secret. Almost.

"What'th up your ath Kk?" Sollux asked, giving his friend a look.

"Uh, just," Karkat stammered. He spotted Vriska and her fucking smirk. "What the fuck are you smirking at?" he practically yelled, stepping off the transportalizer.

Vriska turned back to her computer, scoffing and flipping her hair. "Nothing."

**==} Reader: Watch the lying Spiderbitch again.**

_Everything. _Vriska thought, her smirk returning to her features. She was smirking at everything. How she had confirmed her suspicions, her _months_ of sneaking around and prodding at all those morons for information. Her smirked grew as she leaned on her elbow again, staring at the small grey circle next to Karkat's Trollian handle.

She masked a laugh in a fit of coughs, getting up and walking to the transportalizer, beaming herself out to the corridor to her room. She laughed a little, it was so easy! She could have done it sweeeeeeeeps ago!

"Vvris...?" a male voice said behind her.

Vriska rolled her eyes and turned around. "_Whaaaaaaaat_ Eridan?" she said, slightly annoyed. If he ruined her good mood...

"I wwas just... y'knoww... wwonderin' what you wwere laughin' about an' all." he muttered, moving closer to her.

She scoffed. "Yeah right. You just want in my pants again don't you?" she teased, watching the violet blood's face heat up. She laughed. "You totally do!"

"Wwell wwe're not in a black relationship for nothin' Vvris!" he nearly yelled defensively.

Vriska smirked, walking over to Eridan until she was standing in front of him, pushing him against the wall. He backed up, squirming slightly when she raised he knee between his legs and nudged his bulge. He squirmed at the feeling.

She snickered. "Someone's happy to see me."

Eridan frowned slightly, but was then distracted by Vriska's lips on his neck. Vriska heard a small gasp escape from his lips and smirked, she knew _exactly _what to do to turn him on. Vriska suckled lightly on his neck, running her tongue along his gills. He gasped at the sensation of Vriska's tongue against his neck and her knee against his bulge.

Eridan heard Vriska snicker at his reaction and didn't stop himself from grabbing her wrists and turning them both around, holding her hands above her head and pinning her against the wall. He smirked at her wide eyes and flushed face, leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips mashed together aggressively. Vriska was fighting the small voice in the back of her mind that told her to just _let go_ and enjoy it but she stood her ground, refusing to give in to Eridan. Eridan ran his tongue along Vriska's lower lip, asking for entrance past her blue lips. She gasped at he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer - he was being unusually dominant. Eridan used the split second her mouth was open to slip his tongue past her lips and play with hers.

She bit his tongue, tasting a little blood and receiving a needy moan from him. She smirked into the kiss as their tongues battles for dominance over the other. Vriska sighed into the kiss and gave in, letting his tongue roam her mouth. She failed to suppress a moan as his hand snaked down and grabbed her ass, squeezing it lightly. When they parted for breath, Vriska looked up at Eridan. She opened her mouth to sa-

**==} Reader: Watch the worried Rage-ball again.**

Karkat was tired of being around the other fuckasses. He needed air away from them. Appearing on the transportalizer that was in the hallway to everyone's rooms. He rounded the corner to his room to see Vriska and Eridan making-out. He immediately backed up but froze when he heard Vriska.

"I know Karkat's blood colour."

* * *

**I know the first chapter was short but there's more to come! And the more reviews I get the more inclined I am to write~~~!**


	2. Karkat: Try to Avoid Vriska

**Hi everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, you got me out of my bed in order to write. I love hearing from you guys, it makes me happy! XD**

**On another note, I'm going to start "being" Vriska and Karkat instead of "watching". So, instead of third person it's going to be in second person for both of them (kind of like Homestuck itself).**

**I find this easier for myself, and I feel like I don't do that horrible a job of writing Vriska or Karkat. :D And I'll possibly be switching to present tense next chapter.**

**Ugh me and these switched (-_-) I'm sorry ^.^'**

* * *

_***One month later***_

**==} Reader: Watch Karkat.**

**Instead of watching him, this time he allows you to be him. Now that you've dropped the fucking nickname. But, you like your nickname better, and now that you have **_**permission.**_

**==} Reader: Be the worried **_**Rage-ball**_**.**

You paced in your hive, waving off Crabdad when he tried to get you to eat. You weren't hungry. That was probably one of the less pressing matters on your mind. Quite frankly, it really was. You could tell Crabdad was getting worried about you; you hadn't really eaten much since you had gotten off the meteor and back on Alternia.

You collapsed on your couch, curling up into a ball and staring at the T.V. Not even a romcom could make you even the _slightest_ bit distracted. You weren't going to the square today, even if all your friends were going to be there. You weren't going to lessen the distance between yourself and Vriska, or even Eridan for that matter.

You hadn't noticed Crabdad pick you up, but you snuggled into the Lusus' caring grip nonetheless, giving yourself the luxury of relaxation for a bit. By the time you realized where your fucking Lusus was going; you gave up and chose to stay as close to him as you could. You pushed out of the grip and walked beside him. You weren't going to stop Crabdad from getting the stuff he needed, even if it was annoying that he'd made you tag along. You sighed in slight annoyance as you and Crabdad approached the square. You and the others had noticed Alternia had picked up a few of Earth's traits, such as what the Human's called "markets" and "malls". To the other Alternians, they had always been here. It had taken some getting used to.

Needless to say, you didn't appreciate the reminder of what had happened and wished to just _move on_. But of course, you couldn't move on when everyone else kept talking about the fucking Humans. Truth be told, you actually missed John, but you wouldn't admit it.

At some point during their outing, you had become separated from Crabdad. A pang of fear rushed through your chest and you looked around frantically for your Lusus. "Fuck." You swore under your breath, tucking your hands into your jeans' pockets and beginning the trek back to your hive. You'd meet up with your Lusus back there, it was better than being here, where someone could spot y-

"Karkles? Is that YOU?!" too late, you'd been sniffed out by none other than Ms Terezi Pyrope. You mentally kicked yourself for not focussing earlier and noticing Crabdad was gone. Fucking Past Self. You hesitantly turned towards where you heard Terezi's voice from and instantly regretted it. _Everyone_ was there.

Even Vriska and her fucking smirk.

* * *

**==} Reader: Watch Vriska.**

**Oh? We're not using the nickname this time? Alright then, you can be her this time. But again, you enjoy your nickname better. She does however, admire your deviousness.**

**==} Reader: Be the smirking Spiderbitch.**

Oh how you were enjoying the hollow and scared look in Karkat's red-tinted eyes. No one else would have noticed the faint colour in them, maybe Eridan, but that was a stretch. With his arm around your waist, you felt him chuckle under his breath. _Oh,_ so he'd noticed too? Okay, a couple points for him. To any other trolls in the market, you and Eridan may very well look like a couple. That is, until he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. You elbowed him, rolled your eyes and walked over to stand next to Kanaya. Yes, it was definitely a _black_ relationship.

All eight of your pupils stayed glued to Karkat's every move. You wanted today to be perfect. Everything _would_ be perfect. You watched Terezi throw her arms around Karkat's neck, and him return the hug half-heartedly, eyes glued to you just as much as yours were to him.

You frowned a bit; he shouldn't have been acting like this. He hadn't seen _anyone_ in the last month, not even Gamzee. His reaction should have been different. He should have been swearing. But no, he was just _watching your every movement_. You casually brought your hand up to your shoulder, as if to flip your hair. You kept your gaze focused on Karkat and touched your temple. You took control of his mind, smirking again.

_**Listen cloooooooosely Karkat, I have one simple question. When I'm out of your head, you won't remember a thing about this little conversation. Nod yes or no to my question. Are you aware I know your blood colour?**_

The controlled Karkat gave one, sharp, nod. You just about screamed. A scowl laced your features and you gritted your teeth together, walking back to Eridan and grabbing the front of his shirt and that _stuuuuuuuupid_ scarf, pulling him around the corner of a building.

"We'll be right back." You spat through gritted teeth.

"What could thhe pothibly need from ED _now_?" you heard Sollux mutter out loud.

Terezi giggled. "She's probably hot and bothered again hehehe."

"Let's not fucking think about that right now, shall we? No one needs to know what Spiderbitch and Fishboy do in their spare time." Karkat spat.

You rolled your eyes at how relaxed he was when you weren't around him as you rounded the corner, slamming the flustered Eridan into the brick wall. Rage took over as you pulled him down toward you, so your faces were only inches apart. He was taller than you, but not by much.

"Eridan." You growled.

"V-Vvris?" his eyes were wide, he clearly wasn't expecting this.

"Did you or did you not blab to someone that we know Karkat's blood colour?" you demanded.

"Ww-wwhat? No! Wwhy wwould I fuckin do that?" he said back, frowning a little.

You threw him against the wall, fisting your hand in your hair and the other on your hip, looking at the ground. As _if_ it could give you the answer you wanted. "Fuuuuuuuuck." You spat.

"Vvris, wwhat is it?"

"He _knows_!" you whispered angrily.

"That wwe...?"

"_Yeeeeeeees_!" You pulled your hair. You were careless at some point in time. But _when?_

* * *

**==} Reader: Be the slightly-relaxed Rage-ball.**

**He's too relaxed to care what you call him right now; continue.**

**==} Reader: Continue reading.**

_Slightly_ couldn't really _begin_ to describe how relaxed you were at that point. You had Terezi's arms around you and all your friends were there. You even hugged Gamzee, who was staying unusually close to Tavros. You fist-bumped Sollux, nodded at Equius, Tavros and Aradia, reluctantly hugged Nepeta and Feferi. You were the center of attention and this time, you didn't really mind.

"You reely had us worried there Karkat! We were scared you'd been culled!" Feferi gushed, slightly teary. You tried to smile at her a bit and she blinked, deducing that you _really_ weren't okay.

"Karkitty, today is going to be so much fun!" Nepeta piped in.

"What's going on today?" You asked curiously.

"Vriska's hosting an execution." Aradia muttered. There went your relaxed feeling. Gone. Completely non-existent.

Your back went completely rigid. "An e-execution?" you stammered, eyes wide. You needed to leave, and _now._ You searched even more frantically for Crabdad than before. You knew you shouldn't have left your hive. You knew bad things were going to fucking happen if you didn't _leave._ "Do you guys know who it is?"

"Thome lowblood who apparently broke a law or thomething." Sollux answered. "Thhe won't tell uth anymore than that. Apparently thhe wantth to keep it a thurprithe."

"It's unfortunate how executions are now the pinnacle of anyone's day." Kanaya muttered. You listened absent-mindedly. You almost jumped for fucking joy when you spotted Crabdad.

"Sorry to skip out on everyone so early-" _not really _"-but Crabdad is waiting for me." You separated yourself from Terezi's embrace and began backing up towards Crabdad. "Besides, I have no fucking interest in watching a fucking execution. Have a nice day fuckas-" you felt and arm around your neck and looked up to see Vriska and Eridan.

"Skipping out on us alreeeeeeeeady Karkat?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Her and that fucking smirk. Her grip on your neck was tight, and her face was close to yours.

"Wwe havven't seen you in a wwhile Kar, the least you could do is humour us wwith your presence. Howwevver... _annoying_ it may be." Eridan rolled his eyes but you could see that a smirk was _definitely_ playing on his lips.

"One; get the fuck off me Spiderbitch. Two; fuck you Eridan. Like you give two fucks whether I'm here or not." You scowled. At least you'd managed to retain some of your normal vocabulary and posture as you pushed Vriska away.

"Would you please refrain from using such lewd language?" Equius muttered, mostly to himself. You glared at him as Terezi and Nepeta pounced on you from behind, holding you there.

"Come on Karkles~! It'll be fun!" Terezi cheered.

"The day can't be purrfect without our leader here!"

You searched for Crabdad again. He must have seen you with your friends and left, because he was nowhere in sight. You sighed and frowned. "You guys act like it's been a fucking sweep since we've seen each other. It's been a month." You muttered.

"I find it unsettling how you seem to believe that we would move forward with our lives when we have not heard from one of our companions for quite some time." Kanaya piped up.

"Yeah motherfucking best friend, you gotta get your chill on." Gamzee lazily draped his arm around your shoulder and the girls scooted away. "We missed you Karbro."

You shrugged Gamzee off and sighed. "Fine, I'll go to the fucking execution. But I'm staying in the back." You muttered.

"But Karkles, you know I need to get close to smell it!" Terezi whined.

"No. I'm not going anywhere near the fucking stage!" You glanced at Vriska, who kept smirking.

Vriska made a show of a sigh, spreading her arms. "Weeeeeeeell everyone, I must bid you all adieu. I do after all, have to set up." She smirked, eyeing you. You looked away and out of the corner of your eye you noticed Vriska turn to Eridan, whispering something. Eridan nodded and she started walking towards you, brushing Gamzee off and wrapping her arm tightly around your shoulder, leaning in closer to you.

"I look forward to seeing you all on the execution grounds. Right in the middle of the square! For aaaaaaaall to view!" she said, looking at everyone and resting her eyes on yours as she finished her sentence. You glared hatefully at her. She snickered and started walking off, waving with her back turned to the group.

"She still freaks me the fuck out." You muttered.

"I, uh, think she's, uh, up to something again." Tavros murmured. Gamzee laid his hand on Tavros' shoulder, offering him a lazy grin. Tavros smiled back.

You looked at Feferi, motioning to Gamzee and Tavros. "Did something... _happen_ between them?"

Feferi nodded excitedly. "Oh yes! Gamzee announced their matespritship to everyone about two weeks ago!"

"M-matespritship?!" Karkat gaped, looking at Gamzee and Tavros.

"That's right motherfucking best bro. All up and got my matesprit on." Gamzee climbed around on Tavros' four-wheel device, resting his feet on the arms of the chair and sitting on the back of it, wrapping his arms around Tavros' neck. Tavros blushed sheepishly.

"Who else?" you asked. It dawned on you then, everyone was gravitating towards someone else. Sollux and Feferi were unusually close to each other, Gamzee and Tavros - of course - started out close together, Eridan and Vriska had stuck close together when she was still there, and Terezi was spending a lot of time with her arms draped around your shoulders. Feferi blushed as Sollux wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well..." she smiled sheepishly, leaning against him and giggling a little.

"Ugh! Before we get into everything, can we please go! The execution's going to start soon!" Terezi piped up.

Eridan walked up, wrapping an arm very tightly around your neck, offering an arm to Terezi. "Come on Ter, wwe'll get a front row seat."

Terezi took Eridan's arm, "Thanks Eridan!" Eridan smiled nicely, which confused you. Five minutes ago you could have _sworn_ Eridan would have let Terezi walk off a cliff if she tried to.

"That's nice of you Eridan!" Feferi grinned at him. Oh, now you get it. Feferi started walking towards the executions grounds with Sollux, Equius and Nepeta. Aradia moved on with Kanaya, and Gamzee stepped off Tavros in order to push him along. Eridan began walking, guiding Terezi along nicely while you were pulled more forcefully. No matter how much you struggled, Eridan's hold was firm on your neck, and soon you were standing in front of a stage.

Vriska certainly went all out with this scheme of hers. She was standing in the middle of the stage, in front of a huge rock-like structure. You spotted a chain near the top of the rock, and hooked to it, Cancer shaped hand cuffs. _How. Fucking. Appropriate. _

"Eridan," you looked at him. "Don't do this. _Please_." You pleaded quietly. Terezi was bouncing up and down, excited. Of course, live executions were her thing. Eridan glanced at you and then looked back at the stage. You looked at the ground. That's it, you're done. It's over. All the fucking secrecy for nothing. All down the fucking tubes. You failed to notice Eridan's grip on your neck loosened just _slightly_.

Vriska mounted the stage, holding a dagger in her hand and her dice in the other. She stood in the middle of the stage, right in front of the rock. She looked at you, a smirk finally growing into a sadistic grin.

"Welcome, my fellow Alternians!" she yelled, calling all attention to herself.

The crowd around you hollered and cheered all around you. Energetic trolls knocked into you, which in turn caused you to rely on Eridan for balance a little more than you would have liked. He seemed okay with it, which confused you yet again. Terezi moved around Eridan and held your arm, squeezing it when you tensed up. You wrapped an arm around her, might as well hold onto something that wasn't bent on ending your life.

"As we all know, Alternia is a society that is ruled by blood caste and power." She balled her fist. "But! Our precious hemospectrum has been disregarded for one measly six sweeps old troll! A _mutant_." She spat. You tensed up again, and looked for Gamzee. If anything, his strength _might_ be able to help you. He was, after all, a highblood. The crowd booed and you felt Vriska's gaze on you. You looked up and met her eyes. She blinked, looking down at her hands.

"And I know his identity." - she grinned sadistically - "His blood colour is _candy red_," - she walked to the front of the stage, looking down at the crowd - "and his _name_;" - she pointed the dagger right at you - "is _Karkat Vantas_."

**==} And then it all went to fucking hell.**

* * *

**MAN I was Karkat for a long time. asdf I love swearing but I have no idea how to put it into his context sfksdjbvgkrjb blargh. And Eridan's not going to be so much of an ass later! I'm contemplating putting out a list of pairings and asking opinions, but only if people **_**actually review this chapter.**_

**Other than you, Nat. **

**Or Hydro, for that matter. **

**Because you guys **_**always**_** review my **_**horrid shit**_**.**

**So, review and tell me your opinion, and tell me if you want to see the list or not. :D**


	3. Karkat: Then it went to Fucking Hell

**There's a note at the end with the ships and another small details but I've kept this from you guys long enough! Enjoy!**

* * *

**==} Karkat: And then it all went to fucking hell.**

Before you could react, Eridan was pulling you away from Terezi and towards the stage. You struggled as much as you could, but Eridan was fucking strong. He pulled you closer and closer to Vriska, who was tossing the blade up and down in her hand, grinning widely. Eridan shoved you forcefully towards Vriska, who grabbed a fistful your collar and pulled you closer.

"Enjooooooooying the show?" she laughed. "Of course you're not." She turned back to the crowd. "_This _is what a mutant looks like! Exactly like any of us! He _almost_-" she snickered, "-passed under my radar." She gripped the blade tightly in her hand, pointing the dagger at your chest, the tip of the recently sharpened blade ending up dangerously close to your blood pusher. "And he even tried to mask his blood colour with grey."

You felt it before your brain registered what was happening to you. You felt the dagger tear your shirt and a few layers of skin. You felt the sting as your body caught on to the wound before you did. You looked down at yourself in horror. Vriska had made a long gash from the left side of your collar bone to your right hip. You could already see the mutant blood that you'd spent sweeps trying to hide begin to seep from the wound. Vriska grinned triumphantly at the look on your face. She leaned forward until you could feel her breath on your face, her eyes inches from yours.

Then suddenly, she wasn't in front of you anymore.

You heard her cry out as she hit the rock. You heard the cluster of curses that rambled from her mouth. You heard Eridan call out to her, she groaned a response and he let you go, rushing towards her.

"G-Gamzee…" you barely whispered, shocked. There he was, standing in front of you, deuce clubs in hand. His chest heaved as ragged breaths passed in and out of his lungs. He was staring hatefully at Vriska, who smirked and stood up. Gamzee growled and moved closer to you, crouching. He bared his teeth.

Vriska charged at you, having regained her strength. In a flash of movements you were thrown off the stage into Kanaya's arms. You looked back at Gamzee, who had begun fighting with Vriska to prevent her from getting to you. The crowd stood frozen, eyes glued to the fight that had broken out between highbloods. Kanaya handed you a new sweater, which you quickly slipped on. She pulled you along with a renewed sense of urgency, through the different stands and around the other trolls that weren't watching, or just weren't paying attention. You were soon back at the site where the meteor landed. It had been blocked off by drones a couple days after you landed and returned to your hives, but your group quickly figured out how to bypass the barricade and get your remaining belongings that had been left there.

"Kanaya, what's going on?" You demanded. She stayed silent and continued pulling you. Sollux and Terezi were waiting for you at the entrance. Without a word they led you inside and to the main area where all the computers were. Sollux walked over to a waiting computer and you heard the mouse click a couple times before the transportalizer in the middle of the room powered to life.

"Are you guyth thure about thith?" Sollux lisped, looking at Terezi and Kanaya.

"Our companions said that he would be safe with them there. Anywhere away from Vriska is safe." Kanaya nodded.

Terezi took your hand and led you over to the transportalizer. She turned to face you and wrapped her arms around your neck, hugging you tightly. You were taken back for a second, but wrapped your arms around her waist. You failed to notice you were trembling until she papped your cheek and shooshed you. You let go and turned back to Sollux, who was still looking at the computer.

"Are you guys going to explain what happened out there or not?" you questioned, your voice shaking slightly.

Kanaya smiled kindly at you. "They'll explain when you get there."

"Who? Where?" you pestered. "What about-"

"They're ready." Sollux interrupted.

"Gog damn it guys would you answer me!" you yelled.

Terezi pushed you onto the transportalizer, making you fall back and land on your butt. You heard a crash outside the room, which caused Kanaya to take out her lipstick and the other two to move more frantically.

"Is everything ready on our end?" Terezi asked Sollux urgently, completely ignoring your grumbles. You stayed seated on the transportalizer, flipping through your sylladex. You were glad you had your sickles, they could prove useful sometime soon.

"Yeah, we're all ready." Sollux glanced at you. "The tranthfer will take a couple minuteth." He pressed a key on the keyboard and you jumped as a tube descended from the ceiling and left you trapped on the transportalizer. You banged frantically on the glass, yelling at them to let you out.

Terezi walked in up to the glass and pressed her hand to it, her finger against her lip. "Bye Karkles~." She smirked. "Tell the humans I say hi." She grinned her toothy grin, baring all her sharp teeth.

"H-humans?" you stammered. Another crash rang through the meteor and Kanaya came bounding in.

"A little help would be lovely!" she called, revving her chainsaw. Sollux slipped off his glasses and went to join her. You could hear the psionics' as they split through the air and most likely through someone else's chest.

Terezi looked you up and down. "Looks like it's almost done." She noted sadly. She looked back at you. "I'll miss you, Karkat."

You looked down at yourself again. You could feel your blood slipping slowly down your stomach. You were thankful the wound wasn't too deep. But you had more pressing matters on your mind. You were disappearing. You looked back up to Terezi to yell at her, but she was fighting against a random troll your group had no connection to. You spotted another trying to get into the computer Sollux had been on, but he must have put a password lock on it because it looked like the troll was about to just smash the thing.

You vanished just as you saw Vriska hit Terezi with her own weapon across the back of her head.

**==} Karkat: Abscond the fuck out of there.**

Your eyes were shut when you finally felt your entire self after the transport. You didn't know where the fuck you were, but you had a pretty good clue. You could already feel your eyes start to burn as the bright sun shone through your eyelids. The voice of the derpy teenager who would be providing for you didn't _really _faze you too much.

You looked up at him -squinting- to see his blue eyes and buck-toothed grin. "_J-John?_"

* * *

**==} Past Vriska: Fight with Gamzee.**

_Gladly._

You pulled yourself up from the ground slowly, relying more on Eridan for balance than you would have liked. Gamzee was glaring hatefully at you, his chest rising and falling slowly. He was gripping his deuce clubs tightly; you spotted some of your Cerulean blue blood on one of them. That would explain the pain that was radiating through your arm. You looked down and sure enough, your shirt was split from the force. You could see the wound through the break in your shirt. Touching the small wound lightly, you grimaced. You scowled; this was definitely _not_ according to plan.

You shrugged off Eridan and growled at Gamzee, picking up the dagger you cut Karkat with. He growled when he saw it, and lunged at you. You moved quickly to the right and swiped at him, cutting his shoulder. Gamzee spun around and hit your back with the end of the club. You lost your balance and had to take one more step than you'd plan to in order to regain it. That gave him the opportunity to hit you again - and he would have managed it - had Eridan not kicked him. He helped you up and you spotted a flash of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine." You spat, focussing again on Gamzee. He'd gotten up and was back to glaring at you. You spotted Tavros off to the side of the stage and smirked, already forming a plan in the back of your mind.

Gamzee swung at you violently and you ducked, pushing Eridan out of the way and just barely dodging it, but you coped. You brought your foot up quickly, your heel making harsh contact with his chin. He's knocked back a bit, but in a second he was re-composed and ready to fight. You had decided for him that he would be on your side. You quickly looked at Eridan; he seemed to get the message and dashed over to restrain Gamzee while you sprinted off the stage after Karkat.

"I won't lose!" you swore, mostly to yourself. You ran in the general direction you saw Karkat run with Terezi, a gleeful smile playing on your lips. You only got a glimpse, but you knew you were headed in the right direction when you were stopped by Aradia.

"Move, Megido." You spat, halting.

"You didn't care about blood caste during the game. Why now?" she questioned.

You laughed. "Why would you care? Unless you want to be next in line, I suggest you get the hell out of my way." This was bad; you were wasting too much time! You looked to your right, and spotted Equius.

Perfect.

Eridan was next to you in a flash (again) and you told him what to do. Considering you were lower than Equius on the hemospectrum, he wouldn't listen to you. But _Eridan_ on the other hand... Let's just say that was a completely different story.

"Hey Eq, removve this lowwblood from my sight." Eridan ordered, pointing at Aradia. You could see Equius was torn. He looked between Aradia and Eridan. He was fighting with himself. You could see it as a new sheen of sweat began to collect on his skin.

"What's the punishment for disobeying a highblood again Eridan?" you asked, _helping_ Equius along. You smirked, it was taking too long but you really couldn't help but to enjoy witnessing Equius squirm. A STRONG squirm.

"Wwhy I do believve it's death Vvris." Eridan played along. Your smirk grew; you'd have to reward him later. Equius' fists balled, and you were sure he was going to punch something. And he did.

You.

Suddenly you were air-born, and you realized - despite the pain in your side - that he didn't punch you. He threw you, and gave you an excellent view of where Karkat was. He got you passed Aradia, who you could hear screaming bloody murder at him from behind you, making you grin. You jokingly saluted as you landed and started sprinting again.

Eridan must have snuck away because suddenly he was next to you and pulling you on his back. He told you to rest for a bit before you got there in order to regain your strength for a fight while he got the two of you to Karkat. You heard running behind you and found trolls with their own weapons. Eridan reassured you that he gathered them to help.

He was fast, admittedly, so you did let yourself relax a bit as he ran. He was holding onto you tightly, and your arms were around his neck but you didn't really feel the need to claw at him or hatesnog. You were kind of... enjoying yourself. You realized this is very red, but you also realized...

You didn't _really_ mind. And you kind of hated yourself for it.

And then before you knew it you were on the meteor following the scent of blood. You heard a chainsaw rev. Kanaya must have seen you and Eridan coming - go figure. Eridan froze in his place, the other trolls stopping behind him. You decided you would take care of Kanaya so he didn't have to.

You bumped him lightly with your elbow. "I'll take her." You muttered, pulling out your dice from your pocket. You smirked as you tossed them to the ground. You already knew what the outcome would be.

Kanaya rounded the corner sharply, just as your Ancestral Awakening activated. You lunged at her, sword in hand, striking her chainsaw. A 8attle of 8lades, you decided to call it, smirking. Kanaya threw you off with the strength you didn't think she even had. You landed gently next to Eridan, who by then had taken Ahab's Crosshairs out, ready to fire. He let loose a shot and Kanaya just barely dodged. The blast caused an explosion behind her and she cringed.

"I could use a hand here, if you'd be so kind!" she called. To whom, you had no idea. Her new partner rounded the corner and you groaned. Great, the Psionic.

You looked behind you at the group that had followed you and Eridan, grinning.

"They're all yours to command, Vvris." Eridan said.

You pointed at Kanaya and Sollux. "Get 'em." You ordered.

Instantly, the group behind you rushed past. You could tell that none of them had any real fighting experience what-so-ever, but it was the best you had until you could gather better troops. You had no doubt that they would all die within an hour. You heard a crack in the air as Sollux's Psionics went through someone's chest. You frowned and pulled six trolls back, along with Eridan.

"We're going after the mutant." You smirked. They nodded and you ran off in the direction that Sollux came from. Rushing through a door, you saw Karkat trapped in a transportalizer.

_Disappearing._

"Get to the computer and shut it off!" you demanded. Two of the six went after Terezi to distract her while another went off to try breaking into the computer.

"It's locked!" they yelled.

"Then destroy it! Keep him here!" You could see Karkat disappearing, and you had a hunch as to where he was going to end up.

Terezi was making fine work of the trolls you had sent after her, so you took matters into your own hands. You snuck up behind her and hit her over the head with the base of your sword just as Karkat vanished. Terezi collapsed, and you growled.

"He got away!" you yelled, glaring at the troll that was at the computer.

You heard a beeping sound coming from the computer and moved slightly closer. It sounded like... ticking? Your eyes widened and you grabbed Eridan, pulling him out of the room just barely getting out before the computer exploded. You did however, catch the co-ordinates on the monitor before it blew up.

You looked at Eridan. "They sent him to Earth..." you muttered. "Grab Terezi and meet me where we planned. We'll use her."

"What about Sol and Kan?" Eridan asked, walking back in and picking Terezi up. The trolls at the computer died from the blast, Terezi was only slightly burnt. He hauled her over his shoulder and walked back over to you.

"We'll leave them to tell Karkat she's with us." You smirked. "How did you deal with Makara?"

Eridan grinned. You had to admit, it was a mixture of sexy and threatening in an 'I'm-a-Highblood-don't-fuck-with-me' kind of way. "I threatened to hurt Tavv. That snapped him out a' his rage an' he followwed me like a lost pawwbeast."

You laughed as you and he walked back to the square. "We'll have to keep Toreasnore with us then - to keep Gamzee in line."

"Wwhat about Eq? If Nep is on Kar's side, he'll followw."

"Not if he's ordered to be on our side by a Highblood. You saw him back at the square; he helped me get past Megido. But if worst comes to worst; we'll keep her with us too, juuuuuuuust for him." You could feel the grin spread across your face.

"You don't seem to upset by Kar's escape." Eridan commented. Grin was gone.

"I swear to god I'll find and kill Karkat if it's the last thing I do."

"Sorry for bringin' it up." He muttered. He rested a hand on your shoulder. An alarm went off in the back of your head. Very red, very red, _very __**red**_. You sighed and took out your phone, shrugging off his hand and signing into Trollian.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] **began trolling** ectoBiologist [EB]**

**AG: Joooooooohn!**

**EB: oh! hi vriska!**

**EB: what's up?**

**AG: Cut the crap John. I knoooooooow Karkat's there. Put him on for me, will you?**

You wait. And wait. And waaaaaaaait. Eventually you stop in your tracks.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] **ceased trolling** ectoBiologist [EB]**

"Vvris-"

"Shush. I'm working." You closed your eyes and focussed, trying to form a connection with Karkat. It was hard, but you managed to get him to log into Trollian.

**arachnidsGrip [AG] **began trolling** carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

**AG: Karkat.**

You waited.

**AG: Kaaaaaaaarkat.**

More waiting. You were losing your patience,

**AG: Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaat.**

Patience; gone.

**AG: K8RK8T! 8NSWER ME!**

**AG: Y8u're such a g8d d8mn wiggler K8rkat. **

**AG: When I find you, you're D8NE. FIN8SHED. **

**AG: I'll find a w8y to get to Earth, and wh8n I'm there I'll k8ll EVERY8NE who gets in between ME and Y8U!**

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] **has blocked **arachnidsGrip [AG]**

Well, now that you've royally freaked him the fuck out, you moved on.

**==} Vriska: Develop devious plan.**

Oh not to worry, you will.

* * *

**Hello again everyone! I started writing this as soon as I sent chapter 2 to my beta, I NEVER start writing the next chapter that early but I really wanted to write this! I have ideas in my head and my writing mojo is fresh! And then I went to FanExpo. I HAD SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUN~~~~~~~~!**

…**and then a magical case of writer's block hit me when I was 227 words into the chapter…**

**So that's why this took me so long!**

**Anyway, because I did end up getting asked to see my magical list of pairings, here you go!**

**FLUSHED: Gamzee/Tavros, Sollux/Feferi, Rose/Kanaya, Dave/John, Jade/Nepeta, Feferi/Eridan, Araida/Sollux, Karkat/Vriska. KEEP IN MIND: Karkat/Vriska is pretty much the MAIN REASON I started this fic. XD (Fef/Eri and Ara/Sol and of course Vris/Kar happen LATER)**

**ASHEN: Vriska/Eridan, sober!Gamzee/Vriska, Eridan/Sollux, Dave/Gamzee, sober!Gamzee/Eridan (s!Gam/Vris, Eri/Sol, s!Gam/Eri, and Dave/Gam happen LATER)**

**PALE: Karkat/Gamzee, Nepeta/Equius (Vriska/Tavros, Feferi/Sollux, Aradia/Equius happen at the end :/)**

**FLIPPING: Eridan/Vriska, (Eri/Sol in the middle, close to the beginning)**

**Oh, and there might be the slight possibility that this will get the attention of the admins because of how much I have planned for this story. (i.e. WORD COUNT). In the event that this story is taken down, it'll be on my deviantart and possible AO3 once I get an account. But if something like that happens, not to worry!**


	4. ANOTHER NOTE

note to readers (again)

so i've decided not to completely give up on this story.

that being said, IT WON'T BE UPDATED QUICKLY.

i'm sorry but it really takes a lot for me to fork over a chapter for this one


End file.
